1. Field
This disclosure relates to sputtering apparatuses and/or methods for forming a thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to fabricate a semiconductor, or a display device, thin films may be formed and patterned. Forming a high quality thin film having substantially no or a relatively low level of damage is desirable to form a fine pattern by patterning the thin film. The thin film may be formed by various methods such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition, and sputtering depending upon material of thin film or an objective of forming the thin film. The sputtering is one of evaporation technique, and generates plasma at a relatively low temperature by accelerating a gas such as argon, colliding the same to a target, and having atoms or molecules emit from the targets. The emitted atoms or molecules are used to form a thin film layer on a substrate.
When the thin film is formed by the sputtering, ions, electrons, or the like as well as the material for forming the thin film are emitted. The emitted ions and/or electrons collide with a substrate thereby causing problems such as damage to the thin film to be formed or other thin films previously formed on the substrate.